The end of another day
by blackjeans101
Summary: I don't know how I did it. With hot tears brimming my eyes, I slowly turned away from him. My heart burned with agony and longing to turn back and jump into his arms. However, I continued on. Please review! THANKS! Last chapter up.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

I am sorry that I am starting a new story, but this thing just came to me and I had to write it before it was gone! Thanks so much for reading!

P.S. If you can, please leave a review.

**Preface**

"Goodbye, Edward."

My voice crackled, but I forced myself not to cry. _Remember, I decided to do this. _Edward reached down and stroked my cheek with his cool, loving fingers. It sent electrical shock through my body, and it saddened me that this would be the last time. He reached down to kiss my neck, but I couldn't let him break me apart. _Not the kiss. Now now, when I had to desperately fight to leave. _I held his face in my warm fingers and gently pulled him away. Edward whispered softly,

"Be safe. Remember that I'll love you forever."

I don't know how I did it. With hot tears brimming my eyes, I slowly turned away from him. My heart burned with agony and longing to turn back and jump into his arms. However, I continued on. My footsteps felt like lead as I walked the path that lead me away from Edward. _My _Edward.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beach

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_Note: This story may take awhile because I decided to write the story out in my notebook (paper... yes, I know, very old) and then edit with a red pen, then type it onto my computer. I want to be extra careful with this story this time. Thanks so much for viewing! Please review if you can! _

_Blackjeans101_

**The Beach**

"Edward, where are you taking me?"

I was wearing a swimsuit underneath my faded shorts and an overly large T-shirt. Edward genuinely looked surprised.

"You didn't guess yet?"

I felt a little annoyed as I replied,

"No."

Edward beamed with the enjoyment at my unawareness.

"Then it will be a surprise!"

I groaned. I hated surprises, and Edward used that against me each time.

"Um, can I guess? Maybe a swimming pool?"

Edward snorted.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am not going to swim around with a rubber ducky floating around."

I grinned at the thought of that.

"A lake?"

"Closer."

Suddenly, Edward covered my eyes with his long fingers and scooped me up. He got out of the car swiftly and started to run at his vampire pace.

"What if there are people around?"

"Trust me, there aren't."

"Edward, let me see!"

I screeched with annoyance. Edward ignored me and kept running He chuckled maliciously (much to my suspicion) and jumped. I screamed with fear for the unexpected.

_**SPLASH**_

"Edward!"

He had let go of me now and I realized that we were in a body of water. The water was surprisingly warm, much to my liking. I quickly looked around and saw a sun filled beach, sparkling with the sun beams. Edward laughed and took off his shirt. Luckily, no one was around, as he was now sparkling like a million shards of glass. I snapped out of my oggling and sought revenge by splashing water on him. He looked surprised. I giggled and started to run away before he could catch me. He grinned and started to chase me. Sonn, we were chasing eachother across the sandy terrain, laughing and (me) tripping.

After a while, I was exhausted and asked for a brief pause. While I was catching my breath, Edward started to look towards the Western horizon, where we came from.

"Esme, Carlisle, and the others should be here soon..."

Edward muttered.

"You invited them too?"

I laughed, with pleasant surprise, but was suddenly cut short by his worried complexion.

"What's wrong?"

Edward didn't take his stare at the horizon as he answered,

"Nothing."

I looked at him reproachfully.

"I thought we were past all evasions now."

Edward's lips twitched at that statement. We used that phrase on eachother for many times before. Edward hesitated. Kepping his eyes on the horizon, he muttered,

"Alice had a vision that Laurent would come back... with a visitor."

I shivered at the thought of James, but Laurent wasn't that bad.

"What's so bad about it?"

"The visitor."

A low growl escaped from Edward's chest, sending involuntary shivers down by spine. I pressed him further,

"Tell me more."

"Carlisle wanted me to be away with you for awhile while he and the family greeted Laurent. He still remembers that we take permanent residence you know..."

"Why is Laurent visiting again? I thought that he was a traveler? And what do you mean about the visitor?"

"Precisely what I want to know."

Edward glanced down at me, noticing my worried expression. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his cool arms around me. He teased,

"Scared?"

"Not as long as I'm with you."

I wasn't sure how we stood there. It must've been hours, since the sun was barely disappearing. I gasped,

"Wow. I've never seen a sunset this beautiful."

Edward's voice was soft.

"And here ends another day... another twilight..."

I hugged him close, smelling in his lovely, sweet scent.

* * *

"Bella."

A velvet voice caused me to awake. I smiled when I saw Edward's beautiful face.

"Good morning."

A crooked smile appeared as Edward murmured,

"It's night, silly."

And indeed it was. I was firmly wrapped around in a towel, sitting in Edward's warm Volvo.

"DId you family arrive yet?"

Edward's voice tightened.

"No... not yet."

Disturbing our quiet moment, his cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Edward."

Edward paused for a moment to listen.

"Fine."

He shut his phone close and sped down to his house without a word of explanation.


	3. Chapter 2: The Visitor

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

A special thank you to Kute Anime Kitty and Edward'sforEternity for their wonderful and nice reviews. Thank you!

**The Visitor**

Or at least _I _thought that we were going to his house. Edward stopped his car and said, or rather commanded,

"I want you to go change and take a shower or something. And change into warmer clothes while you're at it. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Will you pick me up later? To see the visitor or something?"

Edward looked apologetic and protective at the same time.

"No, Bella."

"Why not, Edward?"

"Because..."

Edward stopped for a brief second to think about what to say.

"Because it might be less safe at my house tonight."

I rolled my eyes and opened the passenger sear's door to get out. The night air was very cold as I tripped out of the Volvo. As cool breeze whipped my wet hair around my face, I turned to leave.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I whirled toward Edward's hesitent face expectantly.

"Yes?"

He paused for a second before answering much to my disappointment,

"Nevermind. Sweet dreams."

I sighed and turned to go, stumbling my way to the door. Before safely turning my key in the door knob, I tripped on the doorstep and landed in a awkward position, my head touching the knob. I thought I heard a deep chuckle from Edward. Before I could turn around and see a laughing face, he had sped away into the black night.

* * *

**The Visitor: Edward's POV**

Streetlights looked like a blur of red and green as I madly rushed past them. I was dying to find out the reason why Laurent came back. It was a disappointment that Bella couldn't come, but I had a good enough reason for it. Just in case he brought a monster like Jame as the "guest" - who had hurt my beautiful Bella - I wanted to go alone. Laurent was not an animal drinker like me; it made me uneasy.

Soon, I was at my house.

"What's going on?"

Esme breathed in relief when she saw me. I quickly surveyed my surroundings and noticed a young man who was screaming in pain.

"What the...?"

Carlisle was dabbing some herbal medications to temporarily close the boy's wounds, which were not bleeding, much to my surprise and relief. I noticed Laurent nervously fingering his eyebrows. I quickly turned to him. He look a bit apologetic as he explained,

"I found him a day ago, in Montant. I was making my way to Idaho to get some fresh hikers, to quench my thirst. He was bitten mightily deep, this one. I suppose that the vampire that had started on him suddenly smelled a more delicious scent and ran off. I don't know, but that's always the usual case. I found him laying there, whimpering and such. Now, it's my motto to never drink from a wounded prey. It's not honorable, you see."

I silently let out a snort. Filthy human drinker. What did he know about honor?

Laurent continued,

"Well anyways, I couldn't leave him there. No matter how monstrous I am, I just couldn't leave him there. I knew that Carlisle was a doctor so I decided to run over here."

I raised my eyebrows. This was strange. _Extremely _strange. Out of politeness I murmured,

"You did the right thing."

Laurent smiled and picked up his backpack that was laying on the kitchen table.

"Uh, since my job is done here, I guess I'll leave now. Thank you, Carlisle."

Laurent and Carlisle shook hands. As mysteriously as he had appeared, he quietly slipped out of the door.

When Laurent was too far away to hear, Rosalie cried out harshly,

"Wait, you're not saying that this person here is going to stay with us? Another family member? Ridiculous!"

Carlisle put a disproving yet calming hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"There's always more than enough room for another who is in need."

I couldn't help but tune into what the others were thinking.

_Utterly absurd._

_Well, I guess we can say that the more of us animal drinkers the better._

_I wonder how we'll ever train him. He'll be blood thirsty when he is completely changed, this one._

After hearing the last thought from Emmett, a wave of panic flooded my thoughts. I confided my fear to Esme.

"If _he_"

I jerked my head towards the young man,

"stays here, what happens to Bella?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie fold her arms and roll her eyes.

_Oh pal-ease. It's always Bella. _

I ignored her and waited for Esme to say something. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. You can always visit her at her home. Besides, the boy will be away in a forest with each of our family members. We'll take turns training him, starting with Emmett, of course."

I heard Emmett groan in dismay. _Great, another human blood thirsty vampire. _We all knew how hard it was (and is) to train Jasper.

* * *

The yelpings of pain and screams of pleading for death continued for two days. During that time, I wanted to leave and spend time with Bella, but Carlisle firmly held me down. 

"We all must support our newest family member, Edward. Remember that."

I sighed and watched the young man turn in pain. I felt slightly guilty as my only thought were on Bella.


	4. Chapter 3: Vincent

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers. Welchers and BluvsE4everandever-xoxo, Amanda, Kute Anime Kitty, and Edward'sforEternity. Thank you!! You are all lovely peoples!!! (tear from joy)I will also work hard to try and update as much as I can. Sorry it took a little long for me to update, but I was sort of working on my other story, Midnight Romance, and I was anxious to get it done... and now I am, so I will be able to work more on this one. _

_blowing kisses,_

_blackjeans101_

**Vincent**

**Edward's Point of View**

Finally, it was over. The screeches of pain and unearthly wails subsided peacefully, leaving only a calming silence. Everyone huddled around the bed when the visitor had been turning and thrashing about. We stood there, waiting calmly. As if he knew that he was being watched, the young man flashed his eyes open to reveal burgundy eyes. _It would take some animal feeding to make them topaz colored. _The man sighed in relief, almost lifting the tension out of the room. Carlisle probed the young man's shoulder and skull, as if checking for any damages or irregularities. The young man groaned and suddenly became aware of his surroundings. In a flash, he sat up and goggled at one fash to another. It was obvious that he had never seen more inhumanly dazzling faces. However, he surprised us by muttering,

"So, I had become one at last."

I heard Rosalie gasp in bewilderment. The young man looked grave as he got off the bed.

"Where am I, please?"

Esme smiled gently and soothingly announced,

"You're at Forks, Washington now dear."

The young man looked still confused. Jasper murmured softly,

"Your in the Cullens' residence."

The young man tipped his head over to one side. His face was serious as he introduced himself.

"My name is Vincent Tune."

There was an awkward pause. Alice came forward and chirped,

"I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you! This is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme."

We all shook hands and smiled at least once. I had to admit that it was a bit uncomfortable. Vincent probed his skull once more before abruptly yet casually asking,

"Can you tell me exactly what you are?"

The word 'what' came out unusually indifferent. I stiffened and I was sure that I was not the only one who had taken up a rather defensive stance. However, Carlisle murmured rather slowly,

"You are a vampire..."

Much to our wonder, Vincent let out a bitter laugh.

"No wonder. I knew that I'd lure one in somehow."

Emmett stupidly rubbed his head.

"What do you mean by that?"

Vincent scratched his chin thoughtfully, and began his tale.

"Well, it's a long tale, but I suppose you all are interested. To start at the beginning... well, I had always been interested in unusual creatures,"

He shot a sheepish glance our way, but continued.

"It all began as a hobby. One day changed my views. My sister was found to be missing from a camping trip. A week later, they found her all torn apart and bloodless."

A round of shivers passed through us like a wave of icy water. Vincent ignored this and went on,

"Then, I became serious about the different species out there. The dangerous, wild beasts. I started to research all the similar deaths like my sisters. I looked up all kinds of monsters, myths, really. But I was the most interested in vampires. Yes, I was fascinated. Their dark, brooding place in life. Their secret diet. I even wrote books about them. I warned the people about watching out for these vampires.. how different they were from the movies that we've seen and created. How much more _dangerous _they were. However, they did not listen. They made fun of me and cast me aside indifferently. They even sent me to the mental institution."

A low growl escaped from his lips.

"But of course, I steadily became unsure. I had to check if they really did exist. I had to have proof for these ignorant people to behold. I went camping, waiting for one to come. I even cut myself, luring them with my blood. Then one day..."

Vincent shivered unvoluntarily. We all stood there, casting shadows on his face.

"Someone came... and bit me. I don't remember too well how it happened. Everything was too fast, but I recall someone picking me up and running. Incredibly fast. That's all."

There was a tense moment of silence as Vincent mashed his jaws together and grinded his teeth. I could clearly tell that he was recalling his human life, the insults and opprobriums that had been thrown and spat at him. Suddenly, a thought entered into my brain that caught my immediate attention. _I wonder if he's thirsty... _Without hesitation, I asked the rather uncomfortable question for Alice.

"Are you thirsty at all?"

"Yes, very much so."

Carlisle put a fatherly hand on Vincent's shrugged shoulders.

"You're our family now, and we'll help you as much as you can in controlling your blood lust."

Vincent raised his eyebrows, then a sheer expression of joy came to him.

"So you're what they call _vegetarians_? I heard about you, yes, among those who believed in vampires. I heard that you drink that blood of animals!"

He looked at us in great approval.

"Yes, you're the good kind. I've always tried to meet those like you. Of course, I'd be more than willing to follow in your footsteps. I have a very strong willpower. I think that's one of my special powers. Good for me."

He mused on by himself. I raised my eyebrows. _I don't know too much about this Vincent Tone, but there's one thing for sure: he is the most dangerous vampire that I would ever have to meet. Even more dangerous than James. _I quickly snapped my head towards Alice.

_What do you mean, Alice?_

_Don't you see, Edward? I hope that this doesn't happen, but his power is will power. Do you know how dangerous and deadly that can be? I have a premonition that he might, just might use it for some other purpose than good._

_But he is a good person, right? I mean, no bad inside intentions?_

There was a slight, sickening pause. It made me feel queasy inside that Alice did not answer in a straight forward "yes".

_No bad inside intentions yet, Edward. Yet._


	5. Chapter 4: The Dream

**Disclaimer: **No, Twilight does not belong to me. However, if it did, then I would be Stephenie Meyer. And If I was Stephenie Meyer, I would not be in fanfic. and writing down stories with a penname of blackjeans101. But, since I am blackjean101, the character Vincent belongs to me and the occurences as well. Yay! That makes me a little bit happier.

_Author's Note: Thank you so much to all those who had reviewed! And, another note: Eris1021 had mentioned that Alice and Edward cannot talk in their minds. (Thanks for bringing that up) I just wanted to make this thing clear that (because this is fanfic. and anything can happen lolz) Alice can talk to Edward if Edward wants Alice to hear her thoughts, like specially deliver the thoughts. I know, kinda sad... but I just didn't want some confusion. Again, thanks for bringing that up, Eris1021!! You rock!_

_I would also like to address an apology for the kind of sort of cliff hanger. I will make sure that we have more of that in the story. I'm sorry that I'm so evil!!_

_Also, to my other wonderful reviewers: trulyfearless17 and vampiresrock thank you so much. I was pleasantly surprised to have a total of 8 reviews. I love you!!_

_With rose petal kisses,_

_blackjeans101_

**The Dream  
**

**Bella's POV**

Whoever that visitor was, I was most certainly annoyed. It had been hard to go sleep by myself and only ssee Edward at school. I missed him.

It was a starry, inky night again. Comfortably laid out on my faded, old quilt, I flipped through the pages of Pride and Prejudice, rather absent minded. I wasn't at all depressed as I knew that Edward would be back, but I couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Suddenly, there was a soft tap on the glass of my bedroom window. Knowing only one person could do that, I grinned and opened the window in warm welcome. Edward gracefully whooshed into my bedroom and took a deep sniff.

"I was missing this sooo much."

He moaned. I tugged at him and whispered,

"But _I _was missing this the most."

I pressed my lips lightly unto Edward's icy one. He smiled and lifted me up gently, and walked over to the bed. Setting me down, he looked at me curiously.

"What?"

His liquid, topaz eyes shimmered as he asked,

"Aren't you wondering why I haven't been at your house for so long?"

"I was going to get to that eventually. So, why weren't you here? I know that you told me something about a visitor at school, but..."

Edward took in a deep, refreshing breath and began to tell me what had been going on. My eyes grew as wide as plates as I listened in amazement.

"So... he tried to _lure _in a vampire?"

Edward must've caught the hopeful tint of my question, because he answered sternly,

"It was just plain luck that the vampire didn't kill him off. Besides, if it wasn't for Laurent, he would've died by the beasts in the forest."

I sighed.

"I know."

Edward then gently laid me on the bed and crawled in beside me. He whispered soothingly,

"I need to catch up on what's been going on in your dreams."

I rolled my eyes and scowled in the darkness. It wasn't my fault that I muttered in my sleep. I tried to stay awake and bask a little more in the pleasant smell of Edward's breath. He sang a lullaby so sweet and gentle, so soft, that I could not keep my eyes open any longer. Then I dreamt.

I was floating around haplessly in the wide, vast ocean. The deep, navy waters looked so deep and threatening as it rolled violently under my body. I was shivering as the salty, ocean breeze ruffled my hair like icy fingers. Suddenly, the blue water parted beneath my feet and I realized that I was standing on a thin layer of blue with a fiery abyss spitting out flames under my feet. I was afraid that the sheet of blue would suddenly rip from my heavy weight. As I kept standing there, pivoting back and forth, I heard a familiar, velvety voice.

"Bella, trust me."

I didn't see who was saying it, but I knew that it was Edward's voice. The voice was coming from below. As soon as the voice came up from below, the layer of blue ripped. My heart suddenly dropped as my body landed in the body of flames. I tried screaming for help, but my voice was muffled by the red, wicked flames licking at my throat.

"YAHH!!"

I suddenly stood up bolt right. I had tears and sweat on my face as soon as I could grasp the full reality of my surroundings. When I turned around, I saw Edward hovering near a dark corner. I was about to ask what he was doing there when Charlie's heavy footsteps was heard. I quickly wiped away my sweat and nervously sat with the pillow cushioning my back.

"Bells? What happened?"

"Uh, just a nightmare, dad."

Charlie nodded in understanding. This wasn't the first time that I had nightmares. He awkwardly patted my back before saying,

"I'll be down at Billy's to go fishing."

The usual hobby. I was expecting it, since it was Saturday and he didn't have duty today.

"Kay, dad. I'll just be home."

Our usual routine.

"You have Billy's number, so... just call if anything happens."

I smiled and nodded, just to show him that I was going to be just fine. When I listened to Charlie's footsteps die away and the front door quietly shut closed, I glanced at Edward again.

"Good morning."

Edward gracefully glided out of his hiding place and sat by me. His icy fingers felt wonderful on my burning forehead.

"Are you ok, Bella?"

"Nightmare... it was so real..."

"Tell me about it."

I thought that Edward would take this as trivial and laugh at me, but I was surprised by his seriousness and gravity. He ran his fingers down his messy, bronze hair. He murmured,

"This is so...strange..."

In a flash, the dense silence was interrupted by the growl of my stomach. I blushed tomato red, and Edward smiled.

"Breakfast time."

He looked at me in a fishy way, waiting for me to do the previous trick of gagging myself with both hands, as I had done previously when he said that. However, when I did not do anything, Edward smirked and led me down to the kitchen.While I was eating a peanut butter sandwich, Edward paced around the kitchen, obviously worried. I asked,

"What's wrong?"

Edward looked back at me and stared at my brown eyes intently. He stroked his chin thoughtfully and grabbed for his cell phone. I waited patiently, waiting for him to tell me what was the matter.

"Alice?"

There was a pause.

"Where is he?"

Another pause.

"I need to talk to you."

After finishing my breakfast, I bounded into him.

"Edward, tell me what's going on."

"It's your dream... it's just... so... _strange_."

I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, Edward. It's just a _dream_ for crying out loud. I'm not some sort of a seer."

Edward threw me a quick glower. He started to pace around the room again. Soon, we heard Alice tap on the door softly. Edward's face spread with relief yet tension as he threw the door open.

"Alice!"

Alice's topaz orbs were serious as she turned to Edward.

"What was that you needed to tell me about?"

"Bella's dream..."

Alice's eyes turned on me. Edward quickly began to tell the exact events of what had happened in my dream. Alice's lips twisted into a confused line. Edward muttered,

"What is Vincent's true gift?"

I was very lost. Impatient, I cried out,

"Will anyone please tell me what's going on?"

Alice and Edward ignored me. She nodded once at Edward and focused her eyes beyond the normal vision. She seemed lost as she searched in her mind...

"Edward."

She whispered softly,

"He's gone."

_**I know, I know, not much of a cliff hanger... but I wanted to make something clear. When Alice said "he's gone", she knew because she couldn't see his future anymore. It was like too far for her to see. She couldn't feel Vincent's presence, his future because he was too far away... **_

_**Here's a thought: Was Vincent really away, as in physically away, or are there more about him? **_

_**I'll update soon!**_

_**Review!!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters/ ideas, such as the idea of vampires. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_Note to my wonderful and awesome reviewers/readers: Thank you to all those who had reviewed! They are such pleasant surprises. However, reading in a corner brought up a rather interesting point. She said, "Assuming they don't cross the continent, the Western horizon would be the ocean." How funny! I imagined Esme, Carlisle, etc. popping up from the ocean and joining Edward and Bella. Wouldn't that be hilarious? I was so worked up on the sentence constructions and the plot that I never gave thought to such trivial matters.Thanks for the laugh and the excellent point, Reading in a Corner. _

_And of course, to Sweetly Sarcastic (and my other previously mentioned reviewers): THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's so nice to read such sweet comments and reviews. I don't really know if I deserve any of those lovely comments, but I am ever so grateful for them. You all are so beautiful and lovely people._

_And also, the chapters will now be in Bella's POV unless otherwise indicated._

_Gracias!_

_blackjeans101_

**Confusion**

Edward's eyes became a glare as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What do you mean...gone?"

"I can't see him or feel his future anymore. It's like, he's not there."

I nearly flipped in frustration, tired of hovering near the two Cullens, trying to detect a give-away expression.

"Will anyone PLEASE tell me what is going ON!!"

Edward sighed and held up a pale, white finger.

"One minute, please Bella. Patience."

I sighed angrily and plopped down on a shabby kitchen chair, folding my arms. Alice brushed her perfect finger on her eyebrow.

"There's only two ways that this can happen. One is that he is too physically far, not within a 50 mile radius. _Or _it can mean..."

Alice breathed heavily, but managed to say calmly,

"He might be able to _block _me from seeing his future or feeling his being."

Edward heaved a violent whoosh of air in frustration. He made me jump by smashing his fist onto my kitchen table. When we saw a small dent, he sighed and muttered,

"I knew that Vincent was surreptitious from the beginning. His transformation had been too.. _perfect._"

Alice danced around in the living room, equally frustrated.

"But how will we know if he is bad at all? Suspicious, yes, but bad?

Edward rested his perfect head in his freezing hands.

"But there's something about him. Something that I don't _like._"

Alice strided over to Edward's tall frame and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Edward, your feeling is not a proof. Don't worry, we'll work hard and keep him under our eyes to make sure he's not so fishy as he seems."

I slowly got up and defiantely stood, casting a slender shadow on their faces. Well, Alice's face and Edward's chest.

"I see that your conversation is over. Can you explain what's going on now?"

Alice smiled and tugged my hand to come over and sit on the couch. She started,

"Well, you see, it all started when Edward couldn't read Vincent's thoughts--"

I shot a quick glare at Edward's direction. He didn't tell me this when he was explaining to me about Vincent.

"And he grew suspcious. However, he ignored it and went down to your house. When you told him your dream... well, it's sort of weird that you should have a nightmare right after you become aware of Vincent, right? I mean, you don't have nightmares often... when Edward's there... so, I came over and... well, you know the rest."

I tipped my head over to one side. Things were starting to make sense.

"So, it's become more weird that you can't see his future when you tried? I mean, you didn't have any visions about him when you were actually beside him right? And it's become suddenly strange now that you actually tried to tune in?"

Alice nodded.

"But we can't be sure. We don't want to convict an innocent victim, you know?"

She looked at her watch and sighed.

"I need to be getting back to my house. I had a vision that Esme would be needing me around this time of the day."

Suddenly, she brightened.

"Do you want to come to our house?"

Edward protectively put his arms around my shoulders.

"Remember, Alice. Vincent might be there."

Her face went immediately down.

"Right. Oops."

She flipped back her black hair and turned to leave. She called,

"I'll call you if anything happens. I know that you'd probably want to stay with Bella."

Edward nodded curtly. He looked at me with his soft, topaz eyes and scanned my face as if to detect any show of worry. When he did not find any traces of negative expressions, he sighed and swung me unto his lap.

"Bella, you should be scared."

"Why?"

"Because this Vincent... might be a danger to you."

I buried my face in his chest.

"There's no way I'm feeling frightened if you're there to protect me."

Edward did not respond, but continued to stroke my hair with his long fingers. I felt totally protected and safe in his iron hold. _There's nothing in the world that could possibly hurt me... Edward's here. Edward's always been there._

Cutting through our peaceful silence, loud intervals of beeping was heard. Edward's body tensed as he gently slid me down from his lap and stood up to retreive his cell phone from his pocket. After listening for a moment or two, he softly murmured,

"So he can block us. I wonder why he would..."

Pause.

"Alice? Alice!"

Edward started to shout his sister's name in a frantic voice. He suddenly stopped short.

"What the hell are you doing?"

There was an angry second of silence. Edward's face turned even more pale than he currenly was. He whispered hoarsely,

"You son of a--"

His voice cracked off before he could even curse. His phone slide off from his fingers and it cracked on the hard, wooden floor. He barely seemed to notice or care. I immediately stood up and grasped his shirt.

"Edward? What happened? What did Alice say?"

Edward cursed silently and underneath his breath. He frantically walked back and forth, muttering. His hands were clenched to tight fists as he gritted his teeth together. Finally, he turned around and looked at me with flat, black eyes. He strode to where I was and held me to him.

"Bella, I don't know what to do... "

I clenched him tighter to me.

"Tell me what happened, Edward. Tell me now."

"It's Diendre!"

Edward's voice was outraged and strapped tightly into his throat. When I gave him a quizzical look, he explained hurriedly,

"He's been after us for years. He's been trying to track us down for years, his main goal was to kill us, calling us 'filthy animal drinkers'. He even collected his own gang of vampires, but we knew that he couldn't get us. We knew that he wouldn't be able to track us down...but it looks like he finally did."

"Oh my goodness..."

My breath came helpless and weak.

"My theory is that it has something to do with Vincent... but Diendre promises a full explanation when I get there..."

Edward's voice turned hard.

"It's impossible, how Diendre could've tracked us down so easily, so perfectly!"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Edward, what... do we do?"

"Apparently, if I go, we're all dead. He says that if I don't go, his so called army will come and drag me out... but if he does that, then you'll be killed..."

Of course, it'd only be Alice, Jasper and Esme who was held under captive. Rosalie and Emmett were currently in Italy, taking a tour... Carlisle was probably in the hospital...

"Carlisle! Of course! Call him."

Edward looked relieved for only a second. Seeing that his cell phone had dropped, he hurried to my house phone. He was dialing Carlisle's cell phone number.

"Carlisle!"

Edward's voice was flooded with relief. His words flowed out in a too rapid pace for my human ears to hear and comprehend. Edward hung up and turned to me.

"I'm going to meet up with Carlisle in he hospital and I'll be driving with him to my house. We'll then see what we can do.."

I bit my lips nervously.

"Ok, take care Edward. Just... come back alive. Please."

Edward smiled sadly and gave me a long, soft kiss. I whispered,

"Good luck."

When Edward got into his car and drove into the darkness in a hurried frezny, I sighed and started to worry. Pretty soon, I became wallowed up in my horrific imagination and my heart began to beat erratically. Suddenly, a velvety voice that I was all too familiar with softly spoke from behind,

"Don't be nervous, Bella. There is nothing to be worried about."

I turned in surprise, wondering how in the world Eward could've returned like that. To my panic and terror, I saw a young vampire who wore a pleasant and polite smile on his beautifully inhuman face. It could only be...Vincent. He drew nearer as I pushed myself against the wall. He murmured softly in Edward's voice,

"Edward is safe, Bella. But I'm not quite sure if _you _are."


	7. Chapter 6: Tricked

_A special note to my reviewers and readers: Thank you to Lovely Tears of Mine, Cryptic-yet-simple, GoodyGoody23, FallenAngel5439, XvampireloverX, dawn, and ShadowJumper for their really nice comments! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH. I cannot thank you enough for your lovely reviews (grateful tears streaming down face)!! _

_Edward Cullen Rocks,_

_blackjeans101_

_P.S I apologize for the short chapter. _

**Tricked**

I backed away slowly, trying to penetrate through the hard, cold walls of my house. Vincent's eyes were amused as he glided toward me, closer, his breath almost touching my cheeks. I breathed,

"Get away from me!"

Vincent let out a short, throaty bark of a laughter. He took out a long, white finger and ran it down my cheek, leaving a trail of fire burning down my face. It wasn't like Edward's touch, and it frightened me. Vincent shook his head in disproval,

"It's quite a shame... how he would ever love a pathetic human like you."

He paused and gave me a polite apologetic smile.

"But that's fine. At least we could have used that to my advantage. Victoria will be very pleased."

I gasped. Victoria had been trying to track me down savagely to avenge James's death. _Edward, where are you? _I had to buy in some time, at least. I didn't want Edward to turn to his contingency plans, like he said that would've if I had died from James. I swallowed painfully and hoarsely spat out,

"How did you do it?"

Vincent fingered his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, since we have plenty of time and you'll die soon, I guess it won't hurt to tell you. It was really pathetic and amusing, seeing that you would fall into a plan like this again. I would've expected some suspicion to arouse. I mean, this isn't the first time that you've been tricked with phones, right? With voices?"

He raised his eyebrows, daring me to speak. When I didn't reply, he muttered,

"It's quite pitiful... how you all would do anything if your emotions are involved. There is _no control._"

Vincent twined his disgusting, long fingers together and curled his lips.

"It was rather disappointing, how _extremely easy _all this was. They believed me when I told them by power... that it was willpower. They would've never guessed... I could mentally block and store in voices in my brain then use it to my advantage... I can mimic voices very well, you see. That's why I had to get all the phone numbers that poor Edward would call when I would call him later with the house phone, mimicking Alice's sweet chime."

I bit my lips as tears rolled down my eyes. _I am so stupid. This is was my dream.. I should've known! I should've suspected that this all had to do with voices when I had my dream! _Vincent frowned and knitted his eyebrows.

"There's no need to cry, this isn't your fault. You're only the _victim _of the vampire fools."

He glanced down at his watch.

"I'm afraid that you need to do something for me, so that Mr. Cullen shall not follow our trails. When he enters your house, tell him that you're leaving him. That you don't love him anymore... that you're going away, that you're tired of his mostrous acts."

My heart thudded hard on my chest. I screamed,

"I will not do that!"

Vincent shook his head sadly.

"I am afraid that you will have to... I shall be hiding behind the T.V, there, right behind where Edward will stand. If you do not say what I've told you, then I shall jump on him and kill him. You don't want that, do you?"

I bit my lips and shook my head sadly. Vincent smiled approvingly.

"Good! Excellent! Now then, if you will excuse me..."

He slyly went into the corners of the dusty shadows behind the T.V. There was a dull ache in my heart, a numb feeling, as I head Edward's Volvo stop in front of my house. I quickly wiped my tears away. _This is for Edward. He will understand later. He'll forgive me._

Edward knocked on the front door softly. With a sickening thud in my heart, I slowly opened the door.


	8. Chapter 7: Goodbye, Edward

** Disclaimer**: None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

A special thank you to FallenAngel5439, cryptic-yet-simple, Dj, and shadowjumper for their current reviews! And of course to all the other lovely people who had reviewed previously (and mentioned in my earlier chapters!)

With love,

blackjeans101

**Goodbye, Edward**

My eyes were sad as I opened the door slowly. Edward's face beamed with relief at seeing how safe I was. He pulled me up into his tight hug as he whispered,

"I don't know what happened back there, but it's ok since you're safe."

I sniffed as I pulled him away from me gently. My voice trembled as I whispered,

"Edward, please don't."

Edward's topaz eyes looked shocked as he looked down at me. I wanted to tell him that Vincent was back there, hiding behind the T.V. watching us, making sure that I was saying the things he wanted me to. That these words were not mine.

"Edward, I don't... don't... want you anymore."

There was hurt and shock in his eyes. I turned away from him as I whispered,

"I don't feel safe around you anymore. I am tired of your dangerous vampire life style... it's all too much for me."

I could not look into his eyes as I hung down my head in shame and indescribable sorrow. But it was my choice. I was doing this for Edward.

"Goodbye, Edward."

My voice crackled, but I forced myself not to cry. Remember, I decided to do this. Edward reached down and stroked my cheek with his cool, loving fingers. It sent electrical shock through my body, and it saddened me that this would be the last time. He reached down to kiss my neck, but I couldn't let him break me apart. Not the kiss. Not now, when I had to desperately fight to leave. I held his face in my warm fingers and gently pulled him away. Edward whispered softly,

"Be safe. Remember that I'll love you forever."

I don't know how I did it. With hot tears brimming my eyes, I slowly turned away from him. My heart burned with agony and longing to turn back and jump into his arms. However, I continued on. My footsteps felt like lead as I walked the path that lead me away from Edward. My Edward.

I sadly went upstairs, because I couldn't face myself in front of Edward's loving and hurt face. I didn't hear him leave the house, as I was filled with my own misery and hate for Vincent. Suddenly, Vincent's satisfied face was right beside mine.

"Yes, that was hard, but it was worth it. I'll keep my promise: I will not track Edward down. I promise."

I felt his sickeningly cold hands grab me and pulled me down to his car. There was no fear as I was shoved into the car and strapped down tightly. I was only numb and pained as I thought about Edward. About how I left him like that, with his angelic face in shock and pain. It did not even occur to me that I was being taken away into the mysterious, sad night.

**II II II II II II II II II II II II II II**

After several hours, I heard the car skid to a stop. Vincent politely took me out of the car and "escorted" me down to a basement. It was dark and gloomy, and it smelled musty. The air inside was cool and damp, sending shivers down my spine. I was put into a chair and strapped down with cutting ropes. Vincent patted me on the head and left. It was all so maddening, but I could not even move an inch.

"We meet again."

There was a shrill and high pitched voice.

I tried craning my head to see who it was, but I could not see anything in the sickening darkness. There was a pause before the voice shrilled again,

"I suppose that you do not recognize me?"

There was a tone of mocked hurt in her voice. I remembered Vincent telling me about...

"Victoria."

My voice was strangled with fear.

"Yes."

Her voice was soft and spiteful.

"The one who killed my James."

I could notice the overflowing tone of revenge and hate. I could clearly tell that she wanted me to die right now, she wanted to taste my blood on her tongue, to savor the sweet moment of revenge as she listened to my screams of pain...

Suddenly, there was a flicker of light, and the room became flooded with brightness. I would've preferred the dark as Victoria's burgundy eyes bore into my brown ones. Her lips curled into a savage smile as she whispered,

"I am afraid that I cannot make this quick and painless. A human only dies once, you see. And I want to make this special for you."

She gave out a high pitched chortle. It sounded like harsh, cruel wind whipping against an icy mountain top. It sent my brain spinning with fear for what was to be done. Her voice suddenly became bitter and serious.

"Ever wonder..."

Victoria gave a hair rising brush on my pale, exposed neck. She circled around me as if I was prey.

"What life would be like to walk about Earth, having an unbearable pain always heaving around in your heart?"

She stooped down and whispered coldly into my ear,

"Ever wonder how everlasting life would be like without Edward?"

When I trembled, thinking at the mere mention of it, Victoria pierced the air with her high pitched, sharp voice.

"That's what it's like for me.. to be without James."

Her voice became higher and shriller by every word.

"No. I will not kill you. It would be too easy, too merciful. And _why_ would I ever grant you a peaceful life and sleep when you had not granted me mine? _Why _should I make your suffering come to an end? If I kill you, perhaps Edward may be miserable, but _you_"

Victoria let out the last word in a harshly cold manner. Her eyes became red orbs as she narrowed them.

"_You _won't be. That is why I will change you, to make you suffer the pain that you had inflicted upon me. To share the load!"

She threw back her head in cold triumph. She brushed back my hair and started to stroke my white neck. My neck was tingling and even hurting from her icy, cruel touch. Edward's had been much more loving and even warm... Victoria leaned down and whispered in my ear, making my ears tingle,

"Say goodbye to your last second of humanity, sweetheart."

Through the corners of my eyes, I saw Victoria's lips curl and expose her sparkling, white teeth. I could almost feel the cold, metallic touch of her teeth as she stooped down upon my neck...

**I know, not much of a cliff hanger. I'll update as soon as I can! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 8: Rescued

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_A special thank you to all my reviewers! Seabloo, 1stepbehind29, Meg00, GoodyGoody23, Fallenangel5439, Yours-for-eternity, lizziemcclure, and Yumscrish! (and also my previously mentioned reviwers!)_

_**I personally don't like this chapter because it has too much violence (yes, it was necessary...) and it was kind of weird. I promise to try and make the other chapters better. This is sort of like a transition, so... you know, kind of boring and short.**_

_And a happy new year to you too! May 2007 bring you the best of luck and joy!_

_With sincere gratidude,_

_blackjeans101_

**Rescued**

There was a searing pain, traveling through the pulse in my neck, burning through my body. I could not think properly, and everything was a blur as the fire coursed through my veins. I tried to thrash about and pull out my hair, but I was still bound by the leather straps of the chair. From a distance, I could hear Victoria's laugh screeching into the air. My tears felt like burning acid as I tried to cry in pain and despair. My brain throbbed in my head, yelling _I want to die, let me die! Please, let me die! _I could not speak for the pain was too great. Aside from the fire, it felt as if a million shards were piercing through every centimeter of my flesh. _When will it end? Please, make it stop!! _I must've been yelling it, for a distant voice, as if it was a mile away, replied,

"Three days and it will be over. I'll be sitting right here, enjoying every second of it."

My senses were very acute as I sat there for three days, screaming in pain and clenching my fists. Finally, all the pain seemed to ebb away on one day. I could not keep track of the days as I was too much in pain. When I hung my head down in relief and lassitude, someone came and released me from my captive position. I saw a shadow kneeling beside me.

"Welcome to an eternal life, Isabella."

I snapped my head up and looked right into the sneering face of Victoria. Her whisper was like posion as she said,

"I suppose that you are hungry? For blood? Human blood?"

I grimaced. I remembered how Edward hated human drinkers. But I was thirsty. In the air, I could smell wisps of delicious scent. However, I clenched my teeth as I bitterly replied,

"I am not going to be a filthy, savage human drinker like _you. _I am _never _going to--"

Victoria interrupted my amaroidal with a taunting laugh. She whisked her hair back and turned her back to me.

"We'll see about that."

As I heard her footsteps retreat into the darkness, I knelt on the cold ground and hung my head down in despair. I _was _thirsty. There was a strange roughness on my throat and on the roof of my mouth. It almost felt like the extreme thrist that I felt when I was human, but it was worse. Much worse. I did not want to be a monster and drink from a human. It was not right. I wanted to be like the Cullens. I didn't want to be ashamed if I was to think of them. I sighed. There was only one way out. Kill Victoria.

I flexed my arms and hands, checking out the new muscles and steel grip. I was an equal to Victoria now, and I could fight her. If I was to lose, at least I would die honorably, free from the monster that had blossomed within me.

I don't know how many days I've sat there, waiting, brooding. At the end of every day, every night, I grew stronger. I practiced on controlling my mind and body, getting ready for the fight of my life. Most of all, I tried to control the wild blood lust tearing and burning through my throat.

It was on the fifth day after I have changed. Victoria entered silently, gliding across the shadows and boring her red eyes into mine. She flashed her teeth wickedly, expecting me to crawl on her feet, begging her to take me hunting. I vyed for my moment, analyzing when would be the right time to pounce. Victoria circled around my chair once and brushed my forehead with her unworthy finger. With energy obtained by the blood of humans. I had to play meek. I was weak, but with my mind control, I knew that I had enough energy to give one fight. In pretense, I bowed my head and gave weak mutters. She seemed to buy into my acting.

"Well, I see that you're hungry... are you ready to hunt for humans now, Bella?"

She leaned down and inclined her head towards mine. She whispered,

"Are you ready to succumb to the monster in you?"

It was time. I gave a wild snarl and bit her face savagely. She screamed in surprise. Taking advantage of her brief moment of vulnerableness, I pounced on her viciously. Adrenaline pounding through my brain, I bit any part of her flesh, scratching at her. She screamed in outrage this time and tore her wicked teeth into my leg. There was a coursing pain through my leg as I gasped out in agony. It was a wild, confsuing fight. Victoria

began to circle around me when she finally managed to distangle herself. Her eyes burning red, she whispered wickedly,

"I won't run away. No, this is for James."

In a flash, she was on top of me, her breath fuming into my nose.

"Goodbye for forever, darling."

In a flash, Victoria tried to jump at me. Suddenly, she lept into the air and came crashing down. My heart throbbing painfully, I slowly walked toward Victoria's crumpled body. I saw that the front of her body was smashed flat. She was lifeless.

When I could not hear Victoria's pained scream any longer, I breathed in relief. It was over. I felt Victoria's teeth let go of my hand and sink into the ground. I was free. I ran to where Victoria had entered before. Luckily, there was no one around. I kept running, ignoring the pain that coursed through my body. It felt good to be running, moving by frozen limbs for once. The wind brushed through my hair as I ran at a vampire speed. I had never felt so _good _in my life. I finally was out of the building. When the fresh, daytime air hit my nose, I saw that I had been held captive in an abandoned house. I looked at the address and tilted my head. I had never been in this kind of place or town. Noting my tathered body and ripped flesh, I concealed myself from the worldly view by hiding behind a thick, weeping willow. I did not want to enter the house again. Not in the place that I had been so agonized and sad.

Sinking down gratefully unto the brown soil, I rested my head on the cool bark of the tree. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness shield me away from the world. _I wish I could sleep. _I felt dead inside, for I had nothing to eat for many days. Everything seemed so unreal. While I was sitting down, I thought instead of sleeping.

_Ok, Bella, relax. Now that Victoria is dead, you are totally safe. But what do you do now? Where do you go? Where is Edward? I have to find Edward. I need to tell him that I did not hate him, that I had been made to do so by Vincent... Vincent..._

I growled at the very mention of his name.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you alright?"

I flashed my eyes open.

"Um, yeah."

A middle aged woman hovered over me, clear worry and confusing in her eyes. I stood up and hid my hands behind my back. I did not want her to see my wounds.

"Do you know where we are right now?"

"We are in Forks. Why?"

A complete relief washed over me. This must be a street in Forks that I did not recognize. I mentioned the hospital where Carlisle worked.

"Do you think that you can take me there? I need to see a doctor."

The woman nodded in agreement.

"Of course."

She led me into her car and started the engine. As she drove, I did not recognize the town at all.

"Are you sure that this is Forks?"

The woman knitted her eyebrows together.

"Yes, I am quite sure that it is."

When we swerved around a corner, I saw the familiar buildings comfortably hugging the streets. I sighed in relief when we reached the hospital. The woman seemed worried about touching me as she stopped the car. I smiled politely and leaped out gracefully. Luckily, we had parked in the shadow.

"Thank you so much. I think I can go from here."

The woman nodded and hopped into the car awkwardly. After seeing that I could properly walk, she drove out of the parking lot. Thankfully, there was little sunshine as I walked into the hospital. The man behind a counter stared at me in wonder as I walked gracefully toward him, rips and all.

"May I see Dr. Cullen, please?"

"May I have a reason for your visit?"

I tried to check the dazzling thing out. I leaned toward him and stared at him with my burgundy eyes. I repeated in a whisper,

"I would like to see Dr. Cullen, please."

The man oggled at me and nodded curtly. Still keeping his eyes on me, he phoned someone and requested to see Carlisle. I retreated into a corner seat and tried to make myself less noticed. Soon, Carlisle was jogging towards the man.

"Where is she?"

"Right over there, doctor."

The man behind the counter pointed at my dark figure. Carlisle nodded and walked over to me. His breath came out in a gasp as he said,

"Bella."

I shyly got up and faced him.

"Hi, Carlisle."

"Are you alright?"

I suddenly noticed the pain coming back. I sighed,

"A little tired and pained. Do you think that you can call Edward or something?"

Carlisle took out his cellphone and called Edward. Soon, I was escorted outside. I saw the Volvo parked right in front of the hospital's doors. I sighed in relief and walked rapidly towards the Volvo.

**Sorry about this chapter. I really thought it as the worst chapter in the story (so far). Please forgive me!! **


	10. Chapter 9: Eternal Life Together

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews!_

_**A personal note to all of my reviewers**_

_**Meg00**(I'll update as quickly as I can thank you for reviewing!),** xDanceWithTheDevilx **(thank you, your comment was really sweet. But I truly think that there are way more stories that are much better than mine. ), **lizziemcclure**,(Yay! I am so glad that you think that my cliffhanger was good! To be honest, I really wasn't trying to make it a cliffy. Lol) **Var,(**I'm here to relieve your torture!! Lol) **1stepbehind29, **(I can't agree with you more that this had been the most awkward chapter... (yet, lol) but I'm so glad that you liked it anyways!) **Avia** (Thanks for bringing the heartbeat thing up! When I read your comment, I practically slapped myself on the forehead and say 'duh!' How could I ever forget that! Nice catch!) ,**FallenAngel5439**,(Thank you so much! You are too nice!!) **cryptic-yet-simple **(My original copy had some gory, violent stuff on there, about Bella ripping apart Victoria, but I thought that it'd be sort of... too violent for rated T... but you're absolutely right! And thanks so much for clearing that up!) and **Seabloo **(I am so happy that you liked it!! Gracias!!). _

_You all are so nice!! I really don't deserve it! _

_This will be the last chapter of my story. I am not quite sure if there will be a sequel to the story. If it proves good enough, then maybe there will be one, but..._

_I would also like to give a big round of applause and virtual hugs to all my reviewers and readers._

_Thank you sooo much for your support and beautiful reviews. _

_I love you all!_

_blackjeans101_

**Eternal Life Together**

As I jogged towards his car, Edward quickly came out of his Volvo. His tall, beautiful shape jumped at me suddenly. He squeezed me into his arms and broke into a tearless sob.

"You're here. You're safe. Bella, Bella, Bella."

His melodic voice repeated my name frantically, as if I would disappear into the thin air. I clutched unto him, also weeping without any tears. I could feel the people in the parking lot stare at us with curiosity and even embarassment. However, I did not care. My voice crackled as I whispered,

"Edward, you know that I didn't mean what I told you, about not loving you anymore, right? You know that I still love you."

Edward grasped me more tightly and patted my head. He murmured,

"Shhh... of course. I love you too."

Edward slowly and gently let go of me. His eyes suddenly became angry.

"Bella! You're all tethered up!"

I looked down at myself sheepishly. He was right. My clothes were worn away and ripped from Victoria's scratching. Some parts of my flesh had deep cuts and wounds. But I could not feel the pain. Not when I was with Edward.

"Come on, let's go to my house. You need some fixing up."

As I got into the car, the other matters of my life came crashing upon me.

"Um, Edward? How's Charlie doing?"

His voice was worn out as he replied,

"He's been nagging at his police officers to look for you. But he couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in Forks that I've never been to, I think."

I paused and asked softly,

"Where were _you_?"

Edward's topaz eyes became sad and grieved as he replied,

"Looking for you. I couldn't read your thoughts, and Alice couldn't exactly grasp where you were. It was... maddening."

We were in front of his house now. He buried his face in his hands as he whispered,

"Alice was having all these visions... how you were suffering. It was painful, not knowing where you were, running around in circles all over town... working without any results."

I bit my lips as I put a cold hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Edward. I'm fine now."

He jerked his head up and snorted.

"What? Fine? Bella, look at you! You're the opposite of fine! This is all my fault."

He sighed and put up a finger to silence me as I blubbered that it was not his fault or anyone's.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

He scooped me up and carried me to his door. I said coldly,

"I can walk, you know."

He ignored me and entered the house. Suddenly, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came crashing down upon us with a typhoon of questions, kisses, and hugs. (Hugs and kisses from Alice and Esme) Edward carefully placed me on the sofa, and the rest of the family sat around me, their eyes as round as plates and relief washing over their complexions. Alice hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Bella! You're alive! And you're..."

She paused before saying,

"A vampire."

I managed to laugh aloud.

"Told you I was betting on you, Alice."

Alice's laugh was like a wind chime as she tinkled out a laugh. Esme's kind face was worried as she told Jasper,

"Call Carlisle."

Soon, Carlisle entered calmly into the living room. His face was kind and fatherly as he asked,

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Just some pain here and there."

As Carlisle applied some herbal medications to my wounds, Edward softly said,

"Tell us what happened, Bella."

Immediately, I began to tell them about Vincent and Victoria. The Cullens' faces became a twist of fury as they listened intently to my woeful tale. I tipped my head over and asked when I was finished,

"What happened to Vincent?"

Emmett clenched his fists and punched his thigh.

"That maggot was nowhere to be seen after Edward entered the house, that night when Alice called... or Vincent called. Who would've guessed his true powers!"

With the mention of power, Esme kindly and curiously asked,

"Did you find out your power yet?"

Rosalie flipped her hair.

"I think it's some sort of a vector field. She can create some force field, that's how she killed Victoria."

Edward ran his fingers through his messy, bronze hair.

"I guess that's sort of understandable. I mean, it felt like a force field on her mind when I tried to listen to her thoughts. So now she can create them physcially, I suppose. Not bad, not bad. But I thought that vampires had to be ripped apart to be killed?"

Carlisle shook his head in wonder.

"The force field must've squashed Victoria pretty badly. If she had jumped at Bella with such great force--"

Edward let out a low growl as he thought of the mere mention of it. When he saw that he had interrupted, he gave an apologetic smile to Carlisle, who in turn continued,

"I suppose that killing Victoria by smooshing her front side is.. possible."

There was a moment of silence as everyone contemplated upon what they have just heard. Suddenly, I felt the burning sensation coming back to my throat and roof of my mouth. It was too much.

"Can I go hunting...now?"

The Cullens turned their faces toward me in surprise and apology. Edward hugged me to him as he said,

"I should've noticed that your eyes were coal black."

He chuckled as he added,

"I am just glad that you're actually alive."

* * *

"Edward, slow down!" 

It had been several months since I have been turned a vampire. Edward was speeding through the highway, laughing as I begged him to slow down.

"You're still scared of my mad driving, aren't you? Even after you're a vampire and literally unbreakable?"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Why are we going to the lake anyway?"

"Because, it'll be a surprise."

I let out a furstrated sigh. However, I did not argue or criticize. There was no point. I looked at Edward with the corners of my eyes. His boyish grin and mischeivous set of mouth always blew my breath away, whether I was a vampire or not.

"Here we are."

My chocolate hair blew freely in the cool, lake breeze. The water was light and sparkling as Edward held my hand gently and led me down to the grassy area. Edward sat me down and flopped down on his belly lazily. He picked out a long blade of grass and chewed thoughtfully on it.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Edward. It's really beautiful."

I sighed in content as I breathed in the refreshing, cold air. I felt so alive and happy, sitting there with Edward and nature. Edward sat up and put his arms around me. I laid my head on his lap contently and listened as he sang the most sweetest tune that I have ever heard. I whispered,

"Edward, I love you."

He mumured back,

"I love you too."

"I know."

We sat there for a long time, cuddling eachother and whispering our love aloud. Gradually, the sun went down and the sky was blur of pink and orange. Edward whispered,

"Twilight."

I did not reply, but only nodded my head in agreement.

"Isabella."

I glanced back at him in surprise. He had never really used my full name.

"Yes, Edward?"

He pulled out a fuzzy, red box and knelt beside me. His topaz eyes glimmered with hope and nervousness. His voice was soft and melodic as he asked,

"Will you join my eternal life and marry me?"

I whispered back,

"Yes, Edward. I will."

I opened the box and saw a silver ring with a large, beautifully cut diamond. I smiled at him and leaned forward to give him a long, passionate kiss. It might've been the end of another day, but it definitely was not the end of our love; rather, it was the beginning.


End file.
